bleachworldfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Lista Hadō
|- 1 Shō (衝, Pchnięcie) Odpycha cel od użytkownika. (brak inkantacji) b. mały Dywizjonista |- 2 Hipparu (引っ張る, Przyciągać) BW Przyciąga cel do użytkownika. b. mały Dywizjonista |- 3 Kanden (感電, Porażenie) BW Bezpośrednio razi przeciwnika prądem elektrycznym. b. mały Dywizjonista |- 4 Byakurai (白雷, Biała Błyskawica) Wystrzeliwuje promień energii działający głównie na krótki dystans. (z inkantacją u dywizjonistów) mały Dywizjonista |- 5 Himaru (火丸, Ognisty Krąg) BW Tworzy pomiędzy dłońmi użytkownika dysk energii, który może zostać rzucony i tnie cel przy kontakcie z nim. Jeśli zostanie użyta dostateczna ilość energii, zaczyna krąg zaczyna płonąć. mały Dywizjonista |- 7 Amibari (編み針, Druty) BW Tworzy igły i opcjonalnie wystrzeliwuje je w wybraną stronę. b. mały Dywizjonista |- 9 Shōsen (小戦, Potyczka ?) BW W dłoni użytkownika pojawia się żółta kula energii (bazowa średnica ma długość czterech centymetrów), którą ten wystrzeliwuje w wybranym kierunku. Przy zetknięciu z dowolnym obiektem pozwala go odrzucić w tę stronę, z której została dotknięta. Różni się zatem od shō, które działa zawsze w linii prostej. mały Dywizjonista |- 10 Kurorai (黒雷, Czarna Błyskawica) BW Z palca użytkownika wystrzeliwuje snop światła, który po trafieniu w pierwszy cel rozszczepia się na części, każda z nich skierowania w losowym kierunku wyłączając ten, z którego promień został wystrzelony oraz jego okolice. Z niewielkiej odległości może nawet przebić na wylot, z większej zwykle tylko przypalić. średnio-mały Dywizjonista |- 11 Tsuzuri Raiden (綴雷電, Skaczący Piorun) Użytkownik tworzy w danym przewodniku silny impuls elektryczny, który rani w miejscu zetknięcia z ciałem oraz poraża przeciwnika. Zaklęcie to nie działa kiedy użytkownik nie dotyka żadnego przewodnika prądu elektrycznego. średnio-mały Dywizjonista |- 12 Fushibi (伏火, Przyczajony Ogień) Zaklęcie o słabo poznanym działaniu. Wiadomo jedynie, że w połączeniu z Shakkahō tworzy rozgałęzioną sieć energii, którą można wysadzić za pomocą innego ładunku. To zaklęcie wymaga inkantacji jedynie od dywizjonistów. różny Dywizjonista |- 18 Injuriki (印綬力, Siła Wstęgi) BW Pozornie proste zaklęcie ofensywne. W wybranym kierunku zostaje wystrzelona zaostrzona na końcu wstęga energii, która może wydłużać się tak długo, aż w coś trafi. Sęk w tym, że ów twór nie musi od razu znikać, co pozwala na jakiś czas unieruchomić cel lub wykorzystać istnienie wstęgi w dowolny inny sposób. Utrzymywanie tworu kosztuje jednak dość dużo energii. średni Dywizjonista |- 26 Hakpa (niepopr. 爆波, bakuha, "Fala Eksplozji" ?) BW Czar krótkodystansowy, wymaga użycia obu rąk oraz sporej ilości energii. Wywołuje potężnego wybuchu energii tuż przed dłońmi użytykownika i we wskazywanym przez nie kierunku. Zasięg eksplozji to zaledwie parę metrów, ale w jego centrum siła ofensywna jest bardzo wysoka. średni Dywizjonista |- 31 Shakkahō (赤火砲, Działo Czerwonego Ognia) Wystrzeliwuje z dłoni lub palca czerwoną kulę energii, która wybucha przy kontakcie z celem. średni Dywizjonista |- 32 Ōkasen (黄火閃, Błysk Żółtego Ognia) Tworzy kulę żółtego ognia, który opcjonalnie zapala trzymaną broń, nie spalając jej. Zamiast tego zwiększa w ten sposób zasięg niszczącej fali energii, którą zaraz tworzy. Jeśli brak jest obiektu, który może zwiększyć pole rażenia czaru, wystrzeliwany jest po prostu wąski promień. średni Dywizjonista |- 33 Sōkatsui (蒼火墜, Upadek Błękitnego Ognia) Z otwartej dłoni użytkownika wystrzeliwana jest silna, trójwymiarowa fala energii o dużym polu rażenia. W przypadku słabszych użytkowników ma efekty podobne do silnego Shō zadającego obrażenia, jednak jeśli włoży się w nie wystarczająco dużo energii, przybiera postać błękitnych płomieni. średnio-duży Oficer |- 41 Rekka (烈火, Pożoga) BW Zaklęcie nieprzyjemne, choć nie przez samą siłę destrukcyjną. Wysyła rozrzedzoną, niewidoczną energię wokół wybranego celu, po czym nagle kompresuje ją, wywołując zapłon. średnio-duży Oficer |- 54 Haien (廃炎, Obalające Płomienie) Tworzy w dłoni bądź na końcu broni fioletową elipsoidę, która po wystrzeleniu w cel zapala go płomieniem o wielkiej sile ofensywnej. Może całkowicie spopielić cel o odpowiednio niższym reiatsu, porównywalnemu zada poważne rany. średnio-duży Oficer |- 57 Etowaru (エトワール, od fr. étoile, "Gwiazda") BW W ciągu około sekundy od skupienia reiryoku, pod nogami przeciwnika pojawia się jarzący się pentagram. Następnie wystrzeliwuje z niego, prostopadle do jego płaszczyzny, pionowy słup purpurowego ognia. średnio-duży Oficer |- 58 Tenran (闐嵐, Dudniąca Burza) Z obracającego się przed użytkownikiem obiektu wydobywa się trąba powietrzna, która może mocno odepchnąć przeciwnika, jak i zadać mu poważne obrażenia. Ze względu na ogromne pole rażenia oraz sporą szybkość, dość trudno jej uniknąć. Trąba powietrzna może zostać wystrzelona również z dłoni, choć ta wersja jest słabsza. średnio-duży Oficer |- 63 Raikōhō (雷吼炮, Grzmiące Działo Błyskawic) Reiryoku zostaje skupione w ręce lub rękach użytkownika, a następnie wystrzelone w wybranym kierunku w postaci żółtej błyskawicy o dużej sile ofensywnej. duży Oficer |- 73 Sōren Sōkatsui (双蓮蒼火墜, Upadek Błękitnego Ognia Podwójnego Lotosu) Zasadniczo podwojona wersja czaru trzydziestego trzeciego. Wystrzeliwuje dwie fale błękitnego ognia oplatające się wzajemnie wokół siebie. Mają znacznie większe pole rażenia oraz siłę niszczącą niż Sōkatsui. duży Oficer |- 75 Ranpu no Hanpei (ランプの判定, Sąd Lampy) BW Bardzo silne zaklęcie o dosyć sporym zasięgu. Użytkownik zbiera podczas inkantacji energię w opuszkach palców dłoni, co jest widoczne i zajmuje parę sekund w trakcie których nie może korzystać z innych technik opartych na reiatsu. Następnie wystrzeliwuje od jednego do czterech cienkich promieni w linii prostej. Energia w nich zawarta jest tak skondensowana, że jest w stanie przeciąć wszystko, łącznie z zanpakutou słabszych przeciwników, o ciele nie wspominając. Zasięg to od trzydziestu do sześćdziesięciu metrów. Wadą jest niewielkie pole rażenia. duży Kapitan |- 88 Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō (飛竜撃賊震天雷炮, Działo Gromu Drżącego Nieba Uderzające Wywernę) Bardzo potężna fala reiatsu, która jest w stanie zniszczyć wszystko na swojej drodze. Pole rażenia podobne do Gran Rey Cero Espady. b. duży Kapitan |- 89 Hōkai (崩壊, Rozpad) BW Shinigami, wypowiadając formułę, zakrzywia palce na podobieństwo szponów drapieżnego ptaka. Pomiędzy nimi zaczyna się kształtować biała kula reiatsu, z której wystrzeliwuje jasny promień energii. Trafiony punkt ciała momentalnie pokrywa się rozchodzącą się po całym ciele warstwą białej substancji przypominającej porcelanę zdobioną szmaragdami. Osoba, którą ogarnie w całości, rozpada się jak szkło. Odparcie tej techniki wymaga koncentracji i znacznej ilości uwolnionej energii, przekraczającej o jakąś połowę tę, która została użyta do aktywacji czaru. b. duży Kapitan (Specjalizacja) |- 90 Kurohitsugi (黒棺, Czarna Trumna) W wyciągniętej dłoni użytkownika pojawia się czarna kostka energii, która dezintegruje się i pojawia się wokół celu w odpowiednio powiększonej fomie. Następnie zostaje przebity przez liczne ostrza wysuwane ze ścian prostopadłościanu. Na koniec całość samoistnie znika. b. duży Kapitan (Specjalizacja) |- 91 Senjū Kōten Taihō (|千手皎天汰炮, Tysiącrękie Działo Odstrzeliwujące Czyste Nieba) Potężne zaklęcie niszczące, polegające na wytworzeniu kilku różowych kul energii, które same dobierają kąt natarcia tak, by trafić w cel. Ggdy go trafią, powodują ogromny wybuch. b. duży Kapitan (Specjalizacja) |- 96 Ittō Kasō (一刀火葬, Kremacja w Jednym Cięciu) Zaklęcie zakazane powodujące pojawienie się olbrzymiego płomienia w kształcie ostrza katany, który pochłania wszystko wokół użytkownika niczym podręczne krematorium. Obejmuje dużą powierzchnię zarówno na ziemi, jak i w powietrzu. Aby go użyć, należy poświęcić część swojego ciała. b. duży Kapitan (Specjalizacja) |- ? Jūgeki Byakurai (重撃白雷, Silnie Uderzająca Biała Błyskawica) Zmodyfikowana wersja Białej Błyskawicy. Tworzy czerwony promień energii, który nieporównywalnie wolniej traci na sile wraz ze wzrostem odległości celu, co pozwala przebijać wroga na wylot nawet ze stosunkowo sporego dystansu. Ma też najwyższą siłę przebijającą ze wszystkich zaklęć Błyskawicy. średnio-mały Dywizjonista (Specjalizacja) |- ? Gaki Rekkō (牙気裂光, Szczękowe Przełamujące Ducha Światło) Technika polega na uderzeniu końcem broni lub ręką w pustą przestrzeń, w której powstają kręgi jak na wodzie. Tworzy się z nich zielone koło energii, z którego środka zostaje wystrzelona seria promieni energetycznych. Lecące one w szyku przypominającym klatkę, stopniowo zacieśniając się coraz bardziej do środka. Liczba promieni zależy od ilości włożonej w zaklęcie energii, ich siła zaś od czasu tworzenia koła. średni Oficer (Specjalizacja) |- ? Kongōbaku (金剛爆, Diamentowa Eksplozja) Na końcu broni lub w ręce użytkownika pojawia się rosnąca czerwonożółta kula, która następnie może zostać ciśnięta w przeciwnika albo po prostu wzmocnić atak krótkodystansowy. Ma duże rozmiary, ale jej siła ofensywna jest porównywalna z zaklęciami trzeciego, góra czwartego kręgu. Główną wadą tego zaklęcia jest fakt, że pocisk nie jest wystrzeliwany, ale musi zostać wyrzucony. średnio-duży Oficer (Specjalizacja) |- ? Hyōga Seiran (氷河晴嵐, Lodowcowa Czysta Burza) Wokół broni użytkownika lub tuż przed jego dłonią pojawiają się kręgi lodu, które łączą się i tworzą falę lodowatego powietrza przesyconego energią. Twór ten jest w stanie zamrozić niemal wszystko, co stanie mu na drodze. Może przebić się nawet przez silne tarcze, jak na przykład Danku, choć zajmuje mu to przynajmniej kilkanaście sekund jeśli użytkownicy nie różnią się zbytnio poziomem mocy. b. duży Porucznik (Specjalizacja) |} Kategoria:Lista Kategoria:Hadō